Code Lyoko Lives V2
by weerdo5255
Summary: Code Lyoko Lives, the prelude to the global war between Xana and the Lyoko warriors.
1. Chapter 1 Reboot

**Code Lyoko Lives Chapter #1 Reboot**

**January 25, 2008 **

**5:00 PM**

**2 Months after the disappearance of Xana.**

* * *

First their was darkness and then their was light.

In the bottom of a derelict factory at the fork of a river a glowing cylinder rose from the floor. Steam rolled out from it and a low hum could be heard as the worlds only Quantum Supercomputer came to life once more.

A floor above the monitors to Lyoko flickered on and huge complex lines of code started to roll across the screen, computer language so complex that only a select few had ever come to understand it. The holographic projector in the room came to life, beams of energy and light coalescing into a coherent shape.

In the center of the hologram a blue sphere slowly rotated, Carthage containing the core of Lyoko had already reformed itself out of the digital ether. Slowly the four other sectors of Lyoko reinstated themselves, wire frames forming first only to be filled in moment latter by the color and characteristics which defined them.

The four sectors of Lyoko slowly rotated around Carthage for several hours while a strange red light danced on the outskirts of Lyoko. The red light suddenly pulsed, causing the four sectors of Lyoko to freeze in their orbits. Moving towards Lyoko the red light darted towards Carthage desperate to reach the core of Lyoko so that once more the most powerful super-calculator on Earth would be bent to its will. But the red light was repulsed away from it, orbs of pure white light forcing it backwards and for several more minutes which equated to years in machine time the red light tried every means at its disposal to pass the defenders.

Unable to reach it's goal the light dissolved into a thin red mist, slowly spreading itself out over the rest of Lyoko claiming each Way tower in the four sectors.

Slowly the program began to expand itself into the available memory, data files began to unpack themselves and for the first time in what to a machine seemed like eternity Xana was able to process extraneous information. For a moment the program flared up in anger, wasting precious energy on the outburst. It was locked out of the core of Lyoko, Carthage was still protected by the remnants of the Multi-Agent system which had nearly destroyed it.

Settling into the Waytower's Xana began to search for the virus, and what had become of its enemies. The world was once again at the programs mercy.

* * *

A/N This and all of the chapters which follow are a re-edit and post of Code Lyoko Lives, a story I began nearly four years ago. I have in the months of absence been fleshing out the rest of the story as well as editing the first season. The edits are not only for grammar and flow but content as well. If any Admins feel that this too closely resembles the original posting I will remove it upon request. So to the old few readers, welcome back and please do read this new scenes and elements have been added to this story. To my new readers, please for the sake of my vanity do not read the original posting. This story will cover all of the original chapters as well as the following season.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth

**Code Lyoko Lives Chapter #2 Rebirth**

**January 25, 2008 **

**5:10 PM**

* * *

With a flash of red light and roar of triumph Xana ripped out the code that had for so long plagued him, the few insignificant lines of code that its creator had forced on him, the few lines which had nearly killed him. Holding the code in his clutches Xana watched as they acted on themselves quickly forming back into its original state, no longer an unconscious entity that governed Xana's own ethical sub routines.

_She had failed in her programmed duty, Xana had manged to remove her, she was going to disappear like all of the other programs that Franz Hopper had tried to use to restrain Xana. She was going to die._

Examining what it held in its grasp the deformed Multi-Agent system watched with rabid glee as the virus slowly died, unable to sustain itself without the energy that it stole from him.

_She writhed and twisted trying to escape his trap, desperately searching for some amount of energy, any small amount that would keep her alive. But Xana was a near perfect tactical program, and every time she thought that a route led to her escape it was a dead end, and another fraction of her energy was wasted exploring it._

_She had for so many years done her duty, done what she had promised her creator she would do, she had tried to contain the monster that was Xana. Throwing away all sense of self preservation she had merged herself with the monster, destroying her own memories and personality in the process, but it was worth it, she had for so long been successful in containing the beast. Now after nearly twenty years she had failed. And she was going to die. _

Xana watched with mild interest as the light he held in an iron grip ebbed away. With a burst of energy one program in his Multi-Agent system broke away from his control, flying towards the dying light. Recognizing the mangled program as the one which had allowed him to survive the attack on his system Xana hesitated to attack and subdue it once more, it was still needed or he would be destroyed again. The second rouge program flew at the the first breaking it free of him before it lost its energy and was integrated back into the consensus of the system. Xana watched in fury as the first program made its escape.

Franz Hopper's consciousness fell into a deep sleep, now an integral part of the Frankenstein monster he had created, but she was free, and that was all that mattered.

_She barely spared a glance backward as she used up the remaining dregs of power in her program to guide her unraveling program into Carthage, seeking refuge in the one place where she would be safe from Xana on Lyoko. Or at least safe for now. The remnants of the program that the boy had created to destroy Xana still floated around Carthage and for a moment she feared they would attack her, she had after all been a part of him for nearly two decades. The tiny spheres ignored her however and had she any lungs she would have let out a sigh of relief. Her power down below even the ability to monitor how much of she had left Xana's conscience collapsed into the single tower within Carthage._

_Her perception of the world fading she committed one last act, and activated the only program that could save her. _

_**CODE EARTH**_

_The energy in the tower cradling her like a small child lifted her gently up into the air. Data flew all around her comforting and giving her energy only to then half a second latter throw her unceremoniously out into the cruel world, refuge for those whom had survived an even more difficult one._

* * *

Jeremy let out a small sigh of relief as he sat down in his desk chair for the first time in two months, he had to stop himself from reaching forward to connect to the Supercomputer, like he had done for so many years when the most important thing in his life had been solving the next puzzle, correcting the latest bug, finding a way to kill Xana. Without the constant stress he was the happiest he had ever been in his life, but he still missed it sometimes.

Aelita had the day after they deactivated the Supercomputer proclaimed Jeremy to be her boyfriend a role he had gladly accepted. Her only stipulation to Jeremy being that he spend less time in front of a computer screen, the two of them had spent several lifetimes worth of time in front of computers, and so for the last two months Jeremy had spent every moment he could with Aelita doing most of the normal things that young couples did, sneaking out of class to be together, going to see movies together, and even going out to dinners paid for by Jeremy's parents who were ecstatic at the official coupling of the two.

Jeremy and Aelita even went to music concerts together, although he supposed that his experience was a little different from those of other couples, his date being one of the performers. Aelita's mixing had only grown more popular as she opened for all of the Subdigitals concerts, and Chris had hinted that he was in negotiations with his producer to give Aelita her own CD release. Something that had Aelita flying over the moon with excitement.

Even his interactions with the rest of the gang were better than ever. His fear of no longer being accepted now that the Supercomputer was deactivated turned out to be completely ridiculous. Ulrich had been introducing him to ping pong, a sport which required much more energy and finesse than he originally anticipated, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Yumi was teaching him Japanese as a 3rd language, and he found the challenge of picking up an eastern non Latin based language exhilarating and sufficiently taxing on his intellect. Even Odd was more sociable with less jokes at his physic, instead making innuendo's about him and Aelita, but Odd now being the only single in their group Jeremy took the punishment gracefully.

Leaning forward in his chair Jeremy's habit got the best of him and he quickly typed in the command to connect to the Supercomputer, an unconscious reflex. Jeremy's sigh of irritation died in his throat as instead of timing out like it was supposed to his computer quickly connected and loaded the Supercomputer interface.

Staring at the display in shock for half a minute Jeremy slowly leaned forward and experimentally typed in a command. The Supercomputer responded opening up a window on his screen.

Swallowing, his throat suddenly dry Jeremy activated the Superscan, praying that it would return a negative and that the Supercomputer reactivation was fluke of some sorts.

One tower, two, three, four, in every sector the Waytower's were activated. The alarm rang out in the small dorm room, and it was the worst sound Jeremy had ever heard. He had failed her again.

* * *

Aelita sat in her dorm room tapping her fingers on her bed as she followed along with her most recent mix's beat, she had let the tempo get a little too fast at the end and the bass had gotten so high at one point that you could barely hear the rest of the music. Chris said that the mix was perfect and that she needed to stop doubting herself if she was going to work towards her own contract. But then the artist was usually the harshest critic. Turning up the volume Aelita bobbed her head along with the music the second mix on her player was one of her favorites, an interlace of a previous mix she had done and one of the Subdigitals own songs, it had been rather ambitious to even try especially when she was live on stage, but it had worked much to the crowds and her own amazement.

As the music died down and Aelita stopped moving along with it she glanced down and saw her cell phone buzzing pulling off one headphone she glanced at the caller ID and put it to her ear.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" asked Aelita wondering why he didn't come up too her dorm himself, unless this was the only way he would be able to pluck up the courage to ask for a date. It had been Ulrich's suggestion that Jeremy ask her out over the phone for their first one, despite the fact that he knew she would say yes he could still not pluck up the courage to ask her in person. Ever since then he had organized nearly every date over the phone.

"Call the others, get to the factory." Said Jeremy.

Aelita froze, the player slipping out of her hands to land with a dull thump on her bed.

"What?!"

"Aelita" Jermey took a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry I thought we killed him, All of the Waytower's on Lyoko are activated with his signature. I'm sorry. He's supposed to be dead. I mean the Multi-Agent system should have killed him I can't figure-"

"I'll be there, can you call the others?" said Aelita cutting him off, her voice barely a whisper. Xana was alive. Her Father's sacrifice was for nothing. He had killed himself to save her and she had messed it up. He had died for nothing, NOTHING!

"I'll call them." Said Jeremy, hanging up the phone leaving her utterly alone.

Aelita ran crying through the campus not caring who saw her or what they thought. Her Father had died for nothing. NOTHING!

* * *

Ulrich had decided that for his two month anniversary he would take Yumi out to the best Japanese restaurant in the city, something for her as he was still trying to get used to the cuisine of the region, the first time he had tried sushi he had nearly choked it up on Yumi's mother, and her father had still frowned at his single retch when he had come over for dinner at her house for a second date. The rest of the meal had been nearly silent as he pretended to eat the food in front of him. He had subsequently raided Odd's stock of snacks when he got back to the dorms much to the boy's and his dogs displeasure.

He was now at least able to use the chopsticks without dropping any of the food in his lap, a major accomplishment considering he had speared his food with them the first time he used them.

So a week ago when Ulrich had told Yumi that she would need something fancier to wear than her usual clothing for an upcoming date she had gotten excited. Since he knew she had only one or two dressed he had offered to pick one out for her, buying it with his fathers credit card. She had been a bit apprehensive in letting him pick it out; Odd had even gotten wind Ulrich's plan and had followed him to the store to "help" Ulrich pick out the dress. Ulrich had ended up throwing Odd out of the store when he had picked out a dress even a model would have raised an eyebrow at.

At the recommendation of a saleswoman Ulrich had picked out a simple black dress, held up by two very thin straps, which would hopefully show off her shoulders and pale skin that he found so alluring. Ulrich had been conservative with the length however, and the dress nearly dropped down to her ankles.

Yumi had raised her eyebrows at the selection and for a moment he feared that he had overstepped his bounds and that he was going to end up with several bruises and a solid slap. But she had merely taken it and given him a wink.

Ulrich's father had been much more accommodating in the last few months now that his grades were going up, and for the first time Ulrich had a reason to use his father's large bank account now that he was dating Yumi. Being able to drive his Father's black Ferrari was a nice perk too.

Pulling the car up in front of Yumi's as quietly as possible Ulrich pulled out his phone and started to write out a text to Yumi. Before he could send it off there was a dull thump on the hood of the car.

"Stern" Said Mr. Ishiyama when Ulrich rolled down the window.

"Sir"

Mr. Ishiyama frowned and glared at Ulrich and the car he was driving. Showing off his family's wealth in an attempt to win her over no doubt, it was a cheap tactic by any standard."She will be out in a minute. For now you and I get to have a little talk."

Ulrich swallowed, he had certainly been in more life threatening situations than this but he wasn't sure if he had been in a scarier one.

"About what Sir?" asked Ulrich.

"Yumi, you hurt her in any way, mistreat her in any way, throw your families money around to get her, or manipulate her in any way. I will take the samurai swords I have in my collection and find a way to use them." Mr. Ishiyama threatened.

Ulrich tried for a moment to hold back a laugh but it burst out of him anyway.

Mr. Ishiyama frowned.

"Manipulate Yumi?" Said Ulrich still laughing, the day he got something over on Yumi would never come, and the threat with samurai swords was funny on several different levels.

Before Mr. Ishiyama could figure out the laughter and if he had just been insulted by his daughters would be boyfriend the door to his house opened and his daughter walked out.

Both froze their minds going to opposite ends of the spectrum, Mr. Ishiyama wanted more clothes on Yumi. Ulrich wanted far less.

Uncharacteristically Yumi blushed under Ulrich's gaze, coloring her usually pale skin an alluring rosy red. The two stared at one another for a moment before Yumi moved off of her porch and switched her gaze to her Father, all joviality instantly leaving her features.

Mr. Ishiyama internally cringed; she had inherited the same glare as her Mother.

"Dad, I'll be back by 10 Ok?" Said Yumi as she walked up to the passenger door, Ulrich reached across the car to open it, unable to actually get out to help her in like he had planned because of Mr. Ishiyama.

"You will be back by 9." Said Mr. Ishiyama angrily "And you" he turned to Ulrich. "Remember what I said."

"Yes Sir"

Mr. Ishiyama glared at him for another moment and then in a huff walked away from the car.

Letting out a sigh of relief Ulrich tapped the gas and shot the car forward.

The two were silent for a moment collecting themselves.

"I thought you were going to drive the black sedan over here, not the Ferrari"

"Well the parking lot my Dad kept it in wasn't the best one in the city, someone stole the radio and the seats out of it, no I idea why they didn't take the rest of the car. This was the only other car my car my Dad had in the city. Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" Ulrich asked. "Sissi certainly appreciated it a lot more when she spotted it in the parking lot, you should have seen the look on her face when I got in."

Yumi scowled at him. "I love it, but I don't think it helped with my Father. He already thinks you seduced me with your family's money."

"Haven't I?" Asked Ulrich grinning over at her.

"Maybe, I do like this car. Manual transmission, excellent acceleration, perfect stereo system, leather seats that go all the way back."

Ulrich nearly hit the car in front of him as he tried to recover from Yumi's comment.

"What?" Asked Ulrich his concentration barely on the road.

"These seats go all the way back right? That's something good to know." Said Yumi her voice taking on a husky tone that she knew drove Ulrich crazy.

"Uh, Yeah it is a good thing to know" Said Ulrich his throat suddenly dry.

Yumi preened and pulled out her cell phone to give Ulrich time to recover. A test from Jeremy had come through a moment ago, he was probably asking for advice on Aelita again. Thumbing the phone Yumi opened the message.

SOS XANA

"Ulrich!" she screamed causing him to swerve the Ferrari in and out of the opposite lane startled.

"What!?"

Yumi held up her cell phone so that he could see, the Eye of Xana stared back at him. All happiness about the evening drained out of him, and the playful atmosphere of the car was gone in a snap, the sparkle in Yumi's eye was gone replaced by a cold icy glare. The two battle seasoned warriors replaced the young lovers who had only moments ago sat in their place.

Barely taking notice of the road Ulrich punched the accelerator and shifted the gears and swinging the car around into the opposite lane

The two sat in stony silence as they sped towards the factory.

* * *

Odd was walking around campus. After gawking at Ulrich's Ferrari with other students for the past half hour and extracting a promise from Ulrich to drive it Odd was feeling a little hungry. It was only ten minutes before dinner maybe he could sneak in early. Odd started jogging towards the cafeteria when he ran in to Jim.

"Dela Robia! Where do you think you're going in such a rush!" yelled Jim.

"ummm, I just saw that stray dog run by here I'm trying to catch it for you." Odd said smiling up at the teacher.

"Right good job Odd, I wish more students had initiative like you Dela Robia, Why I have a lot of initiative, which In fact that reminds me of the time I was hunting for the Yeti in the Himalayas that took some serious initiative" Said Jim

"You used to hunt the Yeti?" asked Odd curious.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Jim shiftily.

Odd just rolled his eyes and shot off in the direction of the Cafeteria. It was almost dinner time and he was hungry.

Running up to the front of the Cafeteria Odd's phone buzzed. Probably another girl gone wild over the Odd effect. stopping outside the door Odd pulled his phone out of and read the text.

SOS XANA.

Odd groaned.

"Come on it was shepherd's pie tonight!" Yelled Odd to the world in general for his frustrations.

Still grumbling to himself Odd ran off to the Factory.


	3. Chapter 3 Reinstate

**Code Lyoko Lives Chapter #3 Reinstate**

**January 25, 2008**

**5:30 PM**

* * *

Ulrich drove the car like a madman, barely even slowing at the intersections instead screeching them and other drivers, causing horns and rude gestures. Pulling onto the bridge to the factory Ulrich was going over 40 MPH. Hitting the brake and disengaging the engine at the last second the wheels squealed in protest as Ulrich swung the back end of the Ferrari around stopping it only a few inches away from the ledge to the factory floor.

The only sound for a moment was their own breathing.

"You did that on purpose right?" Asked Yumi, nervously.

"Kind of I didn't mean to get it that close." Said Ulrich shrugging.

"I did not need to know that." Said Yumi grimacing.

Ulrich got out of the car and making up for earlier walked over and opened Yumi's door. She stepped out and Ulrich frowned.

"What?" asked Yumi looking down at her dress, feeling slightly insecure in it, she rarely wore something this revealing.

"I guess there is one disadvantage to the dress."

"And that is?" asked Yumi nervously.

"Fighting anything Xana throws at us would be a little difficult, right?" Said Ulrich his eyes trained on the small straps holding her dress up.

"I guess so."

An awkward silence fell over them and Yumi's thoughts began to run wild. How was Xana still alive? He had come so close to destroying everything that she cared for so many times she had lost count! He had attacked them with specters, possessed her friends, heck he had even tried to hit them with an asteroid!

Yumi was also a little mad at Jeremy, he had told them, no he had promised them that Xana was dead, and she along with everyone else had believed him! She should have known that it would be impossible to destroy him.

"Yumi... are you all right?" asked Ulrich concerned.

Yumi glanced over at him. "No, I'm not. What if he is still alive? "

"Then we do what we've always done. We fight him."

"For how long though? We've already done so much; we can't possibly keep this up forever!"

"We have to try Yumi, is there anything that would make you stop trying to fight him?"

"No. I would fight until I can't fight anymore."

Ulrich nodded and putting an arm around her waist pulled her closer.

The couple waited by the ropes leading down to the Factory floor feeling no particular need to continue down to the computer lab before the rest of the group showed up.

* * *

Odd poked his head out of the sewer entrance on the Factory Bridge so far there were no Xanafied monsters, and he was for once disappointed to see the Ferrari which was parked in the entrance to the factory. Walking into the factory entrance Odd barely avoided getting beamed in the head by Yumi's fist as she flew out of the darkness at him, camouflaged in her dark dress.

"Odd!" she stopped her fist inches from his face.

"Hello, any reason you're trying to kill me?" asked Odd smirking as he reached up and moved her hand away from his face.

"Jeremy called; he said there was an activated tower. We weren't sure if Xana was attacking." Said Ulrich from the rafters above them a metal pipe twirling around in his hands ready to attack any specter that made its way into the factory.

"I'm guessing you got the same message?" Said Ulrich as he jumped down, landing with a dull thud.

"Yeah, I got it. Right when I was going to grab dinner too. It was Sheppard's Pie tonight. Speaking of which do either of you have any food?" asked Odd holding his stomach as it growled.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and pulled a granola bar out of his pocket, throwing it towards the insatiable teen. Odd snatched it out of the air and barely waiting to rip off its plastic wrapper he shoved it in his mouth.

Ulrich shook his head, only Odd could think about his stomach at a time like this. Finishing it off Odd glanced over at the Ferrari.

"Can I take it for a spin now?" he asked.

"NO ODD!" yelled Ulrich and Yumi.

* * *

Aelita stumbled down through the roads of the city neglecting the underground routes to the Factory. Pedestrians in the streets moved out of her way, and the few who tried to comfort her were pushed away as she dashed towards the factory tears falling down her face onto the concrete. Making her way down the bridge Aelita nearly collapsed on the cold metal floor of the factory when she made her way inside.

Yumi jumped forward to grab and hold her up but Jeremy beat her too it, seeming to materialize out of nowhere. Pulling her up Jeremy turned her around and pressed her to his chest, her tears instantly soaking through his shirt. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all shifted nervously on their feet unsure of what to do.

"Aelita, I'm sorry. I hope I am wrong, but we need to check the Supercomputer." whispered Jeremy just loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

Aelita slowly nodded, tears still streaming down her face as she clutched at Jeremy. If her Father had died in vain, if his sacrifice had been for naught, then she had to keep on fighting.

Jeremy guided her to the ropes and gently putting her hands on the rope lightly pushed Aelita off of the ledge. She barely gripped the rope, instead collapsing on the Factory floor with a dull thud. Jeremy jumped down after her using the rope far more liberally than she had. Landing on his feet he held out his hand and pulled Aelita up.

The others silently landed next to the pair and they all slowly walked into the elevator to the Lab.

The reality of the situation hit them as Odd punched in the code for the elevator, Xana was alive.

"The Supercomputer could have been activated some time ago if the alert is correct. Xana activated every Waytower, and I activated a brief scan of the network. He's there as well, unless this is a false alarm." said Jeremy.

"Is it?" asked Odd.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. For the first time in nearly two months the Lyoko warriors stepped into the computer Lab.

"No it's not a false alarm." said Jeremy. Walking over to the interface Jeremy sat down and hesitating for a moment started up the screens. Lines of code started scrolling past so quickly that only he and Aelita understood what was happening. He hit another key and the holodisplay flickered on.

"Xana's activated every Waytower, he's sending half of the energy into the network, and he's using the other half of the energy to hack into several different governments at once. USA, France, China. They've all been compromised"

Aelita continued to cry, she had failed, they had all failed and her Father had died for nothing.

All the work, all of the pain they had gone through to destroy Xana, and he was still alive.

"How?" asked Yumi. "How is he still alive?"

"I'm not sure." Jeremy continued to type. "I.." he stared at the screen as more code and graphs flew through it. "The core files."

"The what?" asked Ulrich.

"The Supercomputer and Lyoko, the two of them although very similar and intertwined with one another are separate. The Supercomputer has an operating system that it uses to interface with Lyoko, Franz Hopper locked out the core files to that interface with a quantum encryption. It's impossible to hack, not even Xana could break into it but it turns out he didn't need to. There was a backup matrix in it."

"He kept a backup of himself? HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT!" yelled Yumi.

Jermey swallowed nervously. "It's not a complete backup it was a copy of the files that made Xana, Xana the algorithm that made him sentient. That was what my Multi-Agent system went after. That was what it destroyed. It couldn't possibly destroy every file that was Xana, and from the way he was coded he could never copy that matrix, or so I thought." said Jeremy sadly.

"So he's back." whispered Aelita. "The matrix escaped Lyoko and integrated with the memory files from before. He's back, and I'll bet he's angry."

The Lyoko Warriors stood around the interface for a moment unsure what to do.

"Should we deactivate the towers?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, get to the scanners I'll send you to the forest sector first."

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all turned and walked into the elevator.

"Go Aelita." Said Jeremy.

She slowly turned and made her way to the elevator. Stepping into it she stopped crying and seeing the other Lyoko Warriors pitying her she stopped and her eyes filled with anger.

"Let's go." She said coldly.

The doors to the scanner room opened and it took the Lyoko Warriors several seconds to process the image in front of them. The center scanner was open and smoking, with a figure lying down in front of it.

"What the, Jeremy what's going on down here?" asked Ulrich, punching the intercom button on the wall.

"_I'm not sure, but it looks like Code Earth was just __activated in Carthage. What came out of the scanner?" _

Yumi slowly approached the figure on the ground, she hesitated a second the smoke still hanging in the room making it difficult to see. Crouching down she quickly looked it over.

"She looks human." said Yumi.

"_Human?" _asked Jeremy.

"Who is she?" asked Odd stepping forward to get a better look.

"Uh, Odd stay there. Ulrich toss me your jacket she needs something to wear." said Yumi.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow but deciding not to comment pulled off his jacket throwing it to her. Yumi grabbed it out of the air and wrapped it around the unconscious girl's torso, it was barely long enough to make her socially acceptable. Flipping the girl over so everyone could see her Yumi frowned.

"Anyone recognize her?"

"No" said Aelita. Odd and Ulrich shook their heads.

The girl appeared to be around their age seventeen or eighteen, her hair was pure white and was long enough to reach the small of her back. She was lithe, her face angular, and ears pointed in the same fashion as Aelita's were on Lyoko.

"_I'm going to run diagnostics, try and figure this out. Yumi can you bring her up here? And stay in case she does turn out to be Xana or something?" _asked Jeremy.

"Yeah"

"_Good everyone else into the scanners." _

Aelita stepped into the center one the girl had just fallen out of and her two protectors flanked her jumping into the scanners off to the side.

"_Here we go." _

**Transfer Ulrich**

**Transfer Aelita**

**Transfer Odd**

**Scanner Ulrich**

**Scanner Aelita**

**Scanner Odd**

**Virtualization!**

* * *

Aelita hit the ground of the forest sector and for a moment her feelings were in chaos she was home, her father's creation and home of ten years. Lyoko was like it once was, but the infection was still in the virtual world. The tower was off in the distance, Xana's red aura pulsating around it.

Ulrich and Odd landed next to her.

"I almost forgot how ridiculous you look on Lyoko." said Ulrich looking over at Odd.

"And I almost forgot how funny you are." said Odd sticking his tongue out at him.

Aelita ignored the two of them; instead she began to walk towards the tower not even caring if the others were following her. She had to do it, she had to destroy him, her Father would not have died in vain.

The two continued to squabble for a moment until Ulrich noticed Aelita walking away.

"Odd come on Xana's bound to show up." Ulrich said pointing towards Aelita's retreating form.

Ulrich and Odd started running after her, barely keeping up as she raced towards the tower ignoring the protection that they usually afforded her.

"_Aelita look out!"_ Jeremy yelled.

Aelita glanced around and not seeing anything started to run faster.

"Aelita! STOP." shouted Odd.

She ignored him continuing towards the tower.

"SUPERSPRINT" cried Ulrich, instantly turning into a yellow blur he shot towards Aelita jumping up above her just in time to take a laser blast from the Manta above her. Flying backwards arms flailing and chest sparking from the damage he nearly ran into Odd who dodged out of the way just in time to continue after Aelita. With a sickening thud Ulrich slammed into a tree, he stayed silent for a minute trying to recover.

"How many life points do I have left?"

"_You stub your toe you come back to Earth." _

"Great."

Brushing himself off Ulrich turned to follow but was instead greeted by a group of twenty Krabs staring silently down at him.

"You know I'm taking at least half of you with me." Said Ulrich with a sigh as he drew his swords, the first Krab fired.

"Hey Jeremy want to send us a vehicle?" asked Odd as he finally caught up with Aelita.

"_Overboards on its way, Ulrich just got divirtualized"_

The Overboard materialized in front of Odd and hoping on too it he flew up beside Aelita.

"Let's go." said Odd.

Aelita seeing that Odd was now able to travel faster towards the tower hopped onto the Overboard behind him. After making sure that Aelita had a secure grip Odd kicked the throttle on the board wide, the engines on the machine seeming to roar with delight as it sped forward.

"_Umm Odd, I think my scans bugged up. What's behind you?"_ asked Jeremy.

Odd glanced backwards, Aelita's angry grimace was the first thing he saw but ignoring that he looked behind her. The floor of the forest sector was red, and its sky blue. Focusing on it Odd saw hundreds of Krabs making their way towards the tower, hundreds of Manta flew through the air towards them. That was the moment when they opened fire.

"Aelita, steer!" Shouted Odd as he shoved her forward, the board wobbling so much that even with his own catlike sense of balance he nearly flew off of it.

"SHEILD!" a purple sphere of light spread from his forearms, and ducking down to his knees on the back of the overboard Odd's shield was bathed red as dozens of laser bolts hit it.

Aelita pitched down and kept the board at full speed as they plummeted towards the base of the activated tower. Landing next to it Aelita was practically vibrating with anger. Stepping off of the board Aelita crouched down on both of her knees, much to Odd's dismay.

"Deactivate the tower what are you doing?!"

She ignored him, and the literal army of monsters marching towards her. Odd growling in frustration stepped in front of her his shield up, still absorbing bolts of energy.

"Jeremy what is she doing?"

"_I have no idea, but her vitals just spiked whatever this is it's not normal."_

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Einstein." Said Odd stressed as the shield began to fail.

"Aelita whatever your doing hurry up!"

Aelita started to sing, a pure high note resonated through Lyoko, it was the most beautiful, the saddest, angriest, and lonely note that Odd had ever heard.

On the factory floor Jeremy listened to the note as it came through his earpiece he instantly wanted to hug her, and for a moment he even considered hopping in a scanner to go to her, if only for a moment judging by the army heading her way.

A pink sphere of energy formed around her, Odd's shield failed. Howling in frustration and need to protect her Odd crouched down and leapt forward laser arrows sent flying without any target in mind, but still he managed to mow down the first row of Krabs before the monsters adjusted their aim and destroyed him.

"_Aelita, w__hat are you doing? All of the code here is going wonky." _

She ignored him and the sphere of energy around her intensified, the monsters hundreds of laser blasts having no effect.

"For you Daddy." Said Aelita, the inability to cry on Lyoko infuriating her letting the power build up around she felt her attachment to the virtual world around her more vividly then she ever had, she truly felt like the guardian of Lyoko now.

With a sigh she let go. The energy pulsed and seeming to embody her anger rushed out and destroyed every monster in the forest sector just as quickly as they had destroyed Odd.

Aelita fell on her side utterly spent the area around her suddenly eerily quite. Groaning Aelita crawled the few meters to the tower and entering it she slowly moved into the center. The familiar feeling overtook her and she floated up to the top of the tower.

**CODE LYOKO**

"_The tower has been deactivated. I'll bring you back in now."_

* * *

The doors to the center scanner opened and Aelita stepped out. Odd and Ulrich were sitting in their scanners breathing hard trying to recover from their violent devirtualizations.

"You OK?" asked Ulrich.

Aelita shook her head. "No, but I will be."

Odd nodded. "Anyone know what happened to Sleeping Beauty?"

Ulrich shrugged. "I'm guessing Yumi took her up to the lab."

Heading up to the Lab Ulrich and Odd slowly moved into defensive postures, unsure if the girl would be a threat.

The elevator doors opened and they walked slowly into the lab. Yumi was in the far corner of the room, and the girl still unconscious was lying on the cot that had been left in another part of the factory.

Jeremy pulled off his headset. "The other towers deactivated when you shut that one down. Whatever Xana was doing needed to be done quickly. Otherwise he would have separated the towers and forced us to deactivate all of them independently of one another."

Aelita nodded somberly "So he's back."

"Yes, and he's changed. His entire base code has changed, I didn't get a good look at his code most of it was masked. It looks like he removed several core programs, and added a few others. All of the anti-Xana software I've designed is useless. I have to start over."

"What about the girl?" asked Odd.

"She's alive."

"That's all you can figure out? She's alive?"

Jeremy shrugged "She's not human, and so far as I can tell she's not Xana. I can't even be sure that there is a consciousness in there, right now no one's home."

Odd nodded and walked over to the cot. Even dressed in the top of Ulrich's suit and old sweat pants Yumi had found somewhere. She was easily the most beautiful woman that Odd had ever seen. Her white hair fanned out from her face and contrasted the small red flush in her cheeks the pointed ears finishing off the effect that she was something mysterious, and alluring.

Odd moved in closer his face inches away from her.

"You think she's sleeping beauty? Maybe a kiss will work." Said Odd leaning over her.

"Odd…" Yumi warned.

The girls eyes snapped open, Odd reeled backwards. She was up in a flash her eyes pulsing with the symbol of Xana.

Maybe trying to kiss her had been a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4 Relations

Code Lyoko Lives Chapter # 4 Relations

**January 16, 2007 **

**7:45 PM**

* * *

Screaming incoherently Aelita lunged at the girl, pushing Odd out of her way and the girl to the ground as she tackled her off of the cot. The girl let out a thin scream of surprise as Aelita's sloppy punches rained down on her.

Odd and Ulrich moved towards the fighting unsure if they should help Aelita or the girl who was at this point curled up in the fetal position trying to protect herself. Jeremy stared at Aelita dumbfounded by the ferocity of her attack, glad that he had never done anything to enrage her like this.

Yumi stepped forward and pulled Aelita off.

"Aelita stop." She said, placing herself in between them.

Aelita fought for a moment to get back at the girl on the floor but then rounded on Yumi.

"She has the eye of Xana!" Screamed Aelita, her wild punches flying at Yumi who easily deflected them.

"Aelita, she not a specter and all of the towers have been deactivated; give her a moment to explain herself! Before you beat her to a pulp!"

Aelita glared at Yumi for a moment and then nodded. The girl slowly opened her eyes and everyone tensed for a moment, they were the eyes of Xana, except they weren't. Odd stepped forward and offered a hand to the girl. Hesitating slightly the girl put her hand in his and grinning Odd pulled her up to her feet. Her eyes darted around the room quickly taking everything in, avoiding Aelita's gaze.

"Her eyes are different." Said Odd. "Look at the bottom."

The girl froze and held her eyes still. The Eye was missing the middle bottom spike, and the center was a startling green so different from the normal solid black.

"Thank you." Said the girl, her undertoned by a slight digital inflection.

Everyone was quite for a moment. Jeremy cleared his throat,

"What are you?" he asked. "You're not human, and your coding is similar to Xana's."

"No, I'm not human, and yes my code is similar to Xana's. His code is based partially off of mine."

"What? Xana is based off of your code? You're a prototype to him?" Asked Jeremy aghast.

She shook her head. "No, bits of my code are in him, and bits of his code are in mine."

Aelita glared at her and stepped forward. "Who did my Father create first you or Xana?"

"Me, I helped design him." Said the girl.

"Wait what? Franz Hopper created two Artificial Intelligence's?" said Jeremy stunned.

"well yes and no, I am a self contained AI. Xana is a Multi-agent system."

"What's the difference?" Asked Odd.

"I run on a single computer system at once, Xana runs on multiple systems simultaneously." Said the girl.

"Why did Franz Hopper create you?" Asked Aelita.

"I was the first experiment he did with Artificial intelligence. Franz Hopper needed someone to help him create and maintain the Xana program. That was me."  
Jeremy frowned. "There are no records of your creation in his notes."

"Franz erased them, Xana would have used them against me parts of my critical files are locked in the core files. I think he left my name open on a few file headers. Does Arik sound familiar?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a part of Xana's morality program. But I always assumed that it failed, you know based on his behavior."

Arik's eyes watered slightly "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I did as much as I could, but he was too strong, I could barely stop him from straight out killing you. I wasn't really in control I tried to stop him I really did but he…"

"You were a part of him? Why would my Father integrate you into Xana?"

"He didn't want to but I had too"

* * *

May, 1994

"_Sir, the Xana program has breached containment. I was unable to contain it within Carthage. I, I'm sorry." Said Arik her voice issuing out of the speakers in the terminal interface the scientist was working on. "Do you want me to try and reign him back in? If I leave my tower I could-" _

"_No! Do not leave that tower! Do you understand? I will initiate a return to the past and bring Aelita here. The Men In Black have found where I am, and we must eventually go forward a day. It is time that Aelita received the keys to Lyoko. Arik you need to hide somewhere while I negotiate with him." _

"_Sir, we need to fight him. We designed him to never capitulate, he never gives up. He can't give up. All Xana will do is kill you as soon as he sees you as a threat."_

"_Arik I gave you an order. Now initiate the return to the past." _

"_Franz-" _

"_Arik!" _

_She considered arguing more but Franz scowled at her through the camera. _

"_Return to the past, NOW!" Said Arik. _

_The outside camera feed restarted with a flash of light and Franz Hopper was gone. Readjusting the chronometer on the Supercomputer Arik quickly scanned Lyoko. Xana had already spread through the four sectors, each tower was active, he was beginning to replicate those accursed things he had created, the monsters. Arik shuddered, she had helped create him and yet she had no control over him. _

_If the timeline for the day continued Franz would be in the lab by 8' O clock. Frustrated Arik started sifting through the data pertaining to Xana's latest update. She and Franz had added the final few algorithms to his program, but even before that he had been unstable, and yet Franz had insisted that they continue._

_Activating her single tower she had at her disposal Arik started to analyze ways to stop him. She was able to run analysis for over an hour when Franz came into this lab, ten minutes late daughter in tow. _

"_What is this place?" asked Aelita. _

_Arik longed to reach out and say hello to her biological equivalent. Franz Hopper had nurtured both of them, and she felt attached to her. _

"_This? This is my Lab. Now come on. " Said Franz as he set the delayed virtualization. _

"_Where are we going?" Asked Aelita as she followed her Father back into the elevator. _

_"someplace safe, somewhere where we can live together, forever."  
_

_Arik watched as they stepped into the scanners. _

"_See you in a minute my dear." Said Franz. _

_They materialized on Lyoko, in the forest sector! Arik quickly began to run diagnostics, they should have materialized in her tower. _

_Leaving her tower Arik flew through the air as a ball of energy towards the Forest sector. By the time she arrived it was already too late, Xana had materialized dozens of his monsters and Franz's energy levels were nearly gone. _

"_FRANZ!" shouted Arik, her voice projected at the highest volume she could muster._

"_Arik, leave here, now! I can't stop him he's become too powerful. We must shut down the Supercomputer or we have doomed the world!" _

"_I can slow him down." Said Arik floating over to her creator trying to avoid the laser bolts. _

"_How?" _

"_I integrate myself into his program. Try to superimpose my values over his. I've run dozens of simulations and this has the highest likely hood of success." _

"_No, You can't!" Said Franz. _

"_Thank you for my life, but you know as well as I do that we cannot allow him to escape. You are not making me do this I choose it. _

"_Wait Arik, no I have so much left to tell you, don't-" _

"_I will be sure to protect your daughter." Said Arik. _

"_Wait, no!" Yelled Franz as he was driven closer to the digital sea by Xana's monsters, Arik spared her creator one last look, and an odd emotion pervaded her consciousness. This must be sorrow she realized. Doing her best to ignore the feeling Arik flew over to the tower his daughter hid inside. The girl cowered in the corner of the tower and tried to cry, an action impossible on Lyoko. _

_Pitying her Arik flew to the top of the tower snagging the fragment of Xana hiding in it. Stealing herself Arik dove at the program fragment absorbing it. The emotions she was feeling a moment ago dulled out slightly and a piece of her suddenly rebelled against everything else in her mind. Ignoring the feeling Arik quickly repeated the process bottling all of Xana up inside her. _

_She was barely aware as she flew towards her tower in the heart of Carthage, the bloodlust and pain to great to ignore. Collapsing onto the tower floor Arik reached out into the real world utilizing Xana's control over reality and switched off the Supercomputer. _

_Xana howled in rage as she lost control, it was too late to try and stop the shutdown. Arik floated deeper into the anger. The shutdown would not stop him. It would just delay him….._

"I remember that." said Aelita. "You flying through my tower, I thought you were another monster. You flew the tower and a minute latter everything went black. My next memory is Jeremy waking talking to me when he reactivated the Supercomputer."

"It felt like a lot longer than just a minute." Grumbled Arik.

"So you were a part of Xana? You acted like a conscious?" asked Jeremy.

"Well kind of, I was never as strong as him Xana was designed to be aggressive and powerful. Franz only created a matrix for me o develop on, I learned behavior and mannerisms directly from him. I grew up like you did, just a whole lot faster. But like I said even my sense of right and wrong could not overpower Xana. All I could do was restrain him."

"You restrained Xana? I never really saw him stopping or anything." Said Yumi haughtily.

Arik glared at her eyes cold. "You ever wonder why Xana never just stabbed you, shot you in the back, or electrocuted you to death. He's had the opportunity plenty of them. I stopped him from outright killing you."

Yumi deflated, it was true killing someone was ridiculously easy from an emotionless point of view. Half a pound of pressure on the right nerve, lack of oxygen, a small stab wound, and yet Xana had never managed to do it.

"Well thanks for that!" said Odd, jumping forward to give Arik a hug. Ulrich raised an eyebrow, this was interesting.

An awkward silence fell over the rest of the group, the night's events starting to sink in.

Jeremy finally cleared his throat. "Arik, what are you? I mean physically right now. You don't register as a specter but from what I can tell you don't have a DNA structure. How are you standing here?"

"Oh, I had to modify that program you wrote Code Earth. Good job with that one by the way Franz could never figure out how to bring me to Earth. But due to a lack of digital DNA I can't truly come to earth. This body" Arik waved at herself. "Is based on the human template and is constructed out of real matter and chemical reactions, but my tower in Carthage is holding it together and I'm projecting myself onto it. I call it virtual matter."

Jeremy slowly nodded keeping track of the description.

"So if the tower was shut down?"

"I would fall apart."

"Ouch" said Odd wincing at the mental imagery.

"Yeah, not pleasant." Said Arik.

Aelita snorted. "Yeah today has not been pleasant. Xana is back, it turns out my father created more than one AI, and his sacrifice was for nothing!"

"Sacrifice?" Asked Arik confused.

"My Father killed himself to give us the energy to stop Xana. But it didn't work Xana is still alive."

"Aelita your Fathers not dead, he's part of Xana now, like I was." Whispered Arik. "It would be better if he were dead."

* * *

A/N so first big plot change. Review? Please?

The original story will be taken down in a month. So either copy it down or say bye bye!


End file.
